Underhero Academia
by DragonSlasher02
Summary: After being told that he can't be a hero, Izuku Midoriya gains another opportunity to become a hero. But as always, there are dark things lurking in the shadows, wanting to hurt and take. Is Izuku going to overcome his dark time? Meh...Of course he does. I mean, he's Izuku, right? And he also has the help of his ever-smiling friend. (Pairing undecided.)


**Welcome to my first story's first chapter.**

**I don't own anything. Everything goes to its respective owner and/or creator.**

**Have fun.**

**(Edit: Just combined all three chapters that made the first one. If you read the first two already, I've put numbers above the respective parts, so you can just search the third one. Thanks for the reviews and thanks for over 1,000 views.)**

**1.**

_Life is a funny and sometimes cruel thing. One day you're meeting your hero, another day you get the powers you always dreamt of and on another day you're fighting for life and death. But how does life go this way, you may ask. Well, in my version, it started with that fateful encounter that paved my way as a hero._

"I'm sorry, kid, but I don't think you can be a hero without a quirk. It's good to have dreams, but they should be realistic. Now, I have to go to the police station. Goodbye."

With that, Toshinori Yagi, also known as All Might, disappeared through a door, leaving young Izuku Midoriya alone on the roof.

_'Great, even All Might himself thinks I should stop with wanting to become a hero. Well, maybe I should really stop before I hurt myself.' _Izuku thought while closing his eyes so as not to shed tears.

"Well, that conversation went pretty bad, wouldn't you agree, kiddo?", came a voice out of nowhere.

Izuku turned around, just to stare at a brown cloak.

"Uuh, who...are you?" Izuku asked with fear in his voice.

"Right, where are my manners." the voice said, grabbing the hood and pulling it off.

What Izuku saw shocked and surprised him. Standing before him was a skeleton. A smiling skeleton.

"I'm Sans, Sans Skeleton, and who are you?", said the living skeleton.

_'What the hell is a skeleton doing here? Why is he alive? How is he alive? Is it his quirk? What is his quirk? What is he doing here? No, no, no, stop thinking, introducing first, then asking.'_

"I-I'm I-Izuku Mi-Midoriya, sir.", answered the boy quickly while doing a bow.

_'Wait, Midoriya?' _Sans thought. '_That means he's Hisashi's son. Perfect.'_

"Very well Midoriya-kun. As I said, this conversation went really bad now, didn't it? Wasn't really 'All-Might' of him, right?"

...

...

"Pff...pff...bwahahaha...oh man...hahaha...that must be...ha...the...hahaha...worst pun I've ever heard." Izuku laughed.

"Was it? I thought it was a good one. I mean you're even laughing...Meh...maybe you're right. Jokes aren't really mine. Just wanted to lighten the mood and hey, look at you, you're not so down anymore."

"Yeah, thanks for that...uh...Skeleton-San. But I have to ask, what do you want from me. I believe you're not here by chance, or am I wrong?"

Sans sat at the wall of the roof signalizing Izuku to do the same.

"First, kiddo, don't call me Skeleton-San, that's weird. Sans is enough. I know, you Japanese people are really polite and all that, but Sans is fine for me. Second, you're right. I'm not really here by chance. I saw you flying through the air and then I was just curious. But like I wanted to say first, while what All Might said wasn't entirely wrong, he could've said otherwise."

"What do you mean Skele- Sans? I mean, he's right." He clenched his fists and looked at his shoes. "I'm quirkless. I can't even start to think about being a hero. Everyone else says that too. My teachers, my friends, heck even my mom doesn't completely believe in me."

"That's exactly what I mean, kiddo. You really want to be a hero, so why do you let others talk you out of it? Answer me, why do you want to be a hero?", Sans asked, determined to help Izuku.

"I want to be a hero to help people with a smile, like All Might. I want them to feel safe when they see me. I want them to know that everything is alright and that everything's gonna be okay.", Izuku told the skeleton.

"Well, then why do you let others stop you? No, better question. Why haven't you done something for that dream? I mean, look at you, how do you think you could even survive the entrance exam of one of the many hero schools out there with that scrawny body of yours?"

...

...

"I don't know.", Izuku answered honestly.

"Tell me kiddo, how old are you?", Sans ordered.

"13, sir."

"That means we have two years until the exam." The skeleton muttered under his breath, thinking about something.

"That's perfect, kiddo.", Sans meant, visibly pleased.

"What do you mean, Ske- Sans, sir?"

To say Izuku was confused would be an understatement. First All Might, his most favorite hero tells him he couldn't be a hero, then this skeleton shows up and tells him that it's his own fault for doing nothing. And then said skeleton wants to know his age. He couldn't understand a thing.

"What I want to tell you isn't something we should discuss here. Let's go to your home. It's also something that concerns your parents.", Sans suggested.

"I don't think it's a good idea to lead a stranger to my home. I also think my mom's gonna have a heart attack when she sees you.", Izuku expresses his worries in words.

"That's not gonna be a problem, believe me. Your mom, Inko, already knows me, thanks to your father. She just doesn't know about what I have to tell you, that's all. Sorry, I didn't recognize you sooner, kiddo, though, in my defense, it's been a few years since I last saw you and your parents, so yeah, really sorry."

"Wait, wait, wait, you know my mom and my dad? You know me? Why can't I remember you? Whyhaven'ttheytoldmeanythingaboutyou Didsomethinghappenbetweenyouall?Doesithavesomethingtodowithwhymyfatherisawayfromhome?"

Izuku asked just a few of the questions that were on his mind. He wanted to ask more, but Sans stopped him before hyperventilating, though he was sure the boy had enough breath for a few more questions.

"Stop right there kiddo, take a breath. You will get your answers in due time, don't worry. But for now, we should get moving. Come on."

"Right, I'm coming."

And so they both made their way down the roof and on the way to Izuku's house.

**~~~Meanwhile with All Might~~~**

_'Thanks to that fan-boy kid I caught that villain, though I think I was a little bit too harsh with him. If I see him again I should apologize. Well, I just have to get that bad boy to the police and then -'_

he thought as he patted his trouser pockets, not feeling the bottles where he put the villain in anymore.

_'Shit, shit, shit, this can't be. When did I lose the bottles? Right, while I was in the air with the boy, the bottles must have fallen out. Stupid, Toshinori, very stupid. How can you make such a rookie mistake? I have to find him and that fast. But I'm out of power. Shit, maybe I should get help from other heroes. Right, I can ask him, he can help.'_

And with that, he dialed the number of the one person he knew could help him.

"Hello, Principle Nezu?"

"Ah, good evening Toshinori, how can I help you?"

"I need some help with finding a villain I...kinda...lost."

"How did the great All Might lose a villain, if I may ask?"

"You see, funny story, really, heh. I was hunting him through the sewer system, but it was kinda hard to do that, 'cause that's a real labyrinth down there, so much I can tell you."

"And?"

"And, you see, he got that green-haired boy, I saved him, but he fell unconscious thanks to my punch, so I woke him up."

"Mhm." The principle was slightly annoyed with Toshinori's antics.

"After putting the sludge guy in two bottles, I was on my way, but the boy's clung to my legs before I jumped in the air. And midair the bottles probably fell out of my pockets, heh, heh."

"I understand. What happened to the boy? I hope he's safe."

"Of course. I put him down on a roof, He should be on his way home or whatever kids like him are doing in their spare time. But what is really important, I'm out of time, so it is hard for me to find the villain, but we HAVE to find him quickly before something bad happens. Can you send someone looking for the villain or something like that?"

With that Toshinori could already feel the darkening aura of the headmaster.

"Mmh. Well, first, I hope I understood wrong that you mentioned a civilian wasn't as important as a villain, second, I think I can send Eraserhead and Present Mic on the lookout. I believe they can find him until tomorrow. Is that okay with you?"

And as fast as the aura came, as fast was it away again.

"Yes, thank you, principle, I owe you one."

"Believe me, you wouldn't want that. But I remember it. Alright then, if there isn't anything else, I have to bid farewell, my friend."

"I understand. Goodbye, principle." After the call, Toshinori put his cellphone away and looked up in the sky.

_'I have a bad feeling about tomorrow. I hope it isn't anything too bad. And I wonder what Nezu meant with 'you wouldn't want that'. Well, not important right now. I should rest for the day.'_

With that, Toshinori made his way back home to rest.

**~~~Back with Izuku and Sans~~~**

"Mom, I'm back home.", was the first thing Izuku said after arriving with Sans at his home.

Inko was expecting this. What she didn't expect, was the next thing he said.

"And I brought someone with me."

After hearing that, Inko came walking out of the living room, wanting to greet the new guest, happy that her son may have made a new friend. But, as she saw who it was, she stopped and just stared at the smiling man-skeleton before her.

"Sa-Sans, is that really you?", was the only thing she was able to say in that situation.

"Yeah, it's me. Heya, Inko. Long time no see. How's it going?"

"I-I'm fine. But what about you? I haven't heard of you in ages? How have you been?"

"I'm fine. Sorry for not getting in touch with you sooner, but I had things to do. But that's not important. Right now I have something to talk about with you two if it is alright."

"Yeah, of course. We can go into the living room. You want some tea?", she asked while going into the kitchen.

"Mhm, that would be nice, thanks."

Inko went to the kitchen and Sans and Izuku went into the living room. After a few minutes, she came out of the kitchen witch three cups of tea.

"So, Sans, what was it you wanted to talk about with us?", Izuku asked curiously.

"Okay, here we go. To make it short, I, want You, Izuku Midoriya, to inherit my quirk. It's as simple as that."

"Wha-What do you me-mean, inherit your quirk? Is that even possible?", Izuku asked.

"It is. You see, kiddo, it's part of my quirk. But I think I should explain everything. For starters, my quirk is called 'souls'. It is an emotion-based Emitter-type quirk. Emotion-based means, with different emotions I feel, there are different strengths and weaknesses. There are ten different emotions I can use: Patience," a light blue heart appears, "Bravery," an orange heart appears, "Integrity," a blue heart appears, "Perseverance," a purple heart appears, "Kindness," a green heart appears, "Justice," a yellow heart appears, "Determination," a red heart appears, "Fear," a dark orange heart appears, "Hope," an upturned white heart appears, "and Hate," a black heart appears. Every heart floats in the air in a row. "These are the ten emotions I can use. What they specifically allow me to do is something I will explain another time. Any questions so far?", he asked after explaining.

"I have one Sans, sir. Does that mean you're depending on one or two emotions at the time?", Izuku asked curiously.

"That's easy to answer. You don't feel just one emotion at the time, now do you? Even it is just unconscious, you're feeling more than just one emotion. For example, let's take Fear and Kindness. Say, there is an attack. You're scared about getting hurt, or worse, getting killed, but you're also kind enough to help others, right? And you can be patient with the ones you're helping, too, or not? You see, I'm not stuck with just one power at the time. But, there are also powers I can't naturally use together, like Fear and Bravery, so I have to force them to come out and work together. But, as you can see, it's taking its toll on the user's body. I wasn't always so bony. I was, in fact, born with flesh and everything, just like my brother. He and I just forced our bodies too much, that's all.", Sans explained while getting quieter in tone at the end.

"W-Wait, does that mean my son would look like that someday, too?", Inko asked while being scared of the thought.

"I don't think so.", Sans said. "I mean, look at me. I'm alive for what? A few hundred years? A few thousand? It took me and my brother many years to look like that, so don't worry. And no kiddo, you wouldn't live as long as me. That was my father's quirks fault. Although it could be possible that you would live slightly longer than an average human, though that's just a hypothesis. So, what do you say, kiddo? Ya wanna take it, or not?"

"So let me get this straight. You're saying that you're really old, which is something I'm okay with, and your quirk is based on your emotions. You also have a brother I didn't know about and he has the same quirk as you. And you want my son to inherit yours, but he wouldn't get as old as you, because he hasn't your genes. Am I right so far?", Inko asked after summarizing what she heard.

"That's mostly correct, Inko.", Sans answered truthfully. "My brother doesn't have the exact same quirk as I have, his quirk is a bit weaker than mine.

"Then I have one last question, sir. Why me? I don't have much to offer. Why don't give it someone else, someone with a quirk? Isn't it a waste on me?"

"Izuku y-", his mother started.

"You're right, kiddo. It may be better to give it to someone else. But, tell me, how many people out there want to be a hero despite being quirkless? How many people out there with quirks have that drive that you have? How many people out there have that passion, whilst talking about quirks? And tell me, how many have all of that together? You wanna know what I think? There isn't a better person than you right now. And another reason is...I'm dying and-"

"YOU'RE WHAT?", Inko scream-asked with shock in her voice.

"Don't worry, I'm not dying right now, nor tomorrow. As I said, I'm old. I forced my body too much, though it is much worse than by my brother. My body won't hold any longer. I don't know how much longer I have to live, but, if I'm correct, if I don't fight, maybe I have, what? A half-decade, tops? Although five years may seem like a long time to you, it's extremely short to me. And I need to find and train a worthy successor, and that fast. Do you want to know another reason why I chose you? Because I saw you in action. I saw you defend that little boy, a few years back, if you remember. And I heard you did that all. the. time. As I said, not everybody would do that, especially when they're quirkless. Now, what do you say, kiddo?", Sans explained his situation.

"Sans, sir, if I'm totally honest with you, it's kinda weird to hear about someone's coming death. And I'm really sorry to hear that...but...I...I don't know whether I should take it. I have to think about it if it is okay with you."

"Okay, kiddo. Of course, you can think about it. We can talk tomorrow again if you like."

"That's okay with me. Thanks, Sans, sir."

"No problem, kiddo. Well, look at the time. It seems that I have to leave you now. It was nice talking to you, even though I was the one talking most of the time, heh.", Sans chuckled. "I see you two tomorrow then. Goodbye.", he waved whilst going straight to the entrance.

"Goodbye, Sans, sir.", Izuku bowed.

With that Sans went his way and left Izuku and Inko alone with their thoughts processing everything the skeleton said.

**2.**

"Is everything alright, mom?" Izuku asked with concern.

"Yes, I'm fine, it's just a bit much, I mean, I know him for a long time now, at least for 20 years, but there were so many things I didn't know. Why didn't he tell me he had a brother, or that he's going to die in a few years? Aren't those things you would tell your friends? Doesn't he trust me enough?" Inko was scared for her friend, but she was also sad.

"Nonono, mom. I don't think he doesn't trust you enough. I'm sure he had his reasons for not telling you. We can ask him tomorrow if you like. He can explain himself then." Izuku suggests, trying to cheer his mother up.

"You're right. I'm overthinking things again. We should talk about that tomorrow. Though you have to explain one thing to me, honey. Why didn't you accept his offer? Isn't that what you always wanted?" Inko asked, interested in his reasons.

"Of course. Normally, I would, but it doesn't feel right. It's like Sans said, I didn't do a thing for my dream. Instead, I let everybody talk me out of it. He also said, I have the drive, but I don't have the body to carry it out. Of course, I would prefer nothing more than to accept his offer, but before that, I would like to become stronger. And that's exactly what I'm going to tell him tomorrow. Maybe he can help me with that." Izuku stated with a determined face.

"I understand. You know, it makes me really happy that you can live your dream now. I'm proud of you, Izuku." Inko stated happily.

"Thanks, mom."

After this conversation, Izuku left to his room to make homework and Inko sat on the couch and watched TV.

**~~~Later at the evening with Sans~~~**

_'Phew, that conversation went better than expected.' _Sans thought as he teleported into his apartment.

_**Teleportation:**__** An ability to teleport to a place the user knows about. Works only with Patience and Hope. Gained as the user searched **__**patiently**__** but**__** full of hope**__** for a safe place in a life and death situation.**_

"Welcome home Sansy." said a sweet voice from beside. "Do you want to take a bath... have dinner...or...do you want..._Me_?"

"You know, that one is reeeeeeeally old. What do you want, Ink?" Sans asked, annoyed as he turned on the lights. Although you could see he was just joking and happy to see his friend.

"Oh come on, don't be so grumpy because of lil' old me. Can't I visit my me-loving husband for fun?"

"Pff." Sans laughed slightly. "I'm not your husband. I mean, I'm not even considering us as friends. You're just a noisy nuisance at best."

"Man, you're no fun to tease, you know?" Ink replied.

...

...

And then, both started to laugh as they got into a hug to say hello to each other.

"Come here you walking paintbox," Sans said as he brought Ink into a side-hug. "How have you been?" he asked.

"I'm fine thanks." Ink thought for a moment. "Ah, thanks for reminding me that I have to refill the colors. But how are you old-bone?"

"I'm alright, thanks for asking. Though you didn't answer my question. What do you really want here? You never visit without a reason. Or," his smile became smugly, "did something go wrong with your little 'side-project' and you need a shoulder to cry on?"

"Nah, don't worry. Everything is going well there. And I'm just here to see if everything is fine. How did the search for a successor go?"

"I found someone that's perfect to inherit my quirk."

"Let me guess, is it a boy with green hair and eyes?" Ink asked though it was already clear to him.

"Y-Yeah. How did you know?" Sans was surprised.

"He indeed is quite an extraordinary person, I guess. How do I know? Well, since this place is so far away, I had to make stops at some other worlds on the way. At one stop I saw some interesting places, though I couldn't enter them. It seems these are worlds I'm not allowed to interfere for some reason. But, I could take a peek at some of them. And in those worlds, I saw him very often in different forms and with different lives and powers. But what was always the same, is his intelligence and quick thinking. As I came here, I searched for him. I thought, if he exists in this world, too, and wants to be hero, then there is a good chance you want to make him your successor. And as it seems, I was right. Did he say yes already? Ohhh I'm so excited to see in what shape you are going to form him. I can't wait for it." Ink explained exited.

"He didn't say yes. He's not so sure about all that for now, but I will talk to him tomorrow again. Though that's not important for you, because **You** are going back home right now. I won't let you interfere here, nor let you see what's happening."

"Whyyyyy? That's not fair." Ink pouted.

"Because we have enough problems as it is now, even without you and your interference," Sans explained, getting a bit annoyed now.

"Ohhh, you mean _**Him**_, right? Did He do anything yet?" Ink asked much calmer.

"Yes, I mean _**Him**_. I don't know if _**He**_ did anything yet and I don't care. If _**He**_ did something, we have a problem, if not, that's good. But apart from that, you're just in the way. You have things to do, too, right? Your own places to be and to protect or something like that. You shouldn't be here and it is better if you aren't. So please, go home. Leave this place and it's problems with us, okay?" Sans explained everything to Ink as he puts his hands on Inks' shoulders.

"Alright, alright, I'll go. For now. But if you have problems you can't solve, I will come to your aid, okay old friend?"

"Yeah, do that. See ya, Ink."

"See ya, Sans. Greet him for me, will ya?"

"Alright, I will. Now go."

And so Ink took his brush, made a portal and traveled back to the place he calls his home. Meanwhile, Sans took out his phone and called someone.

"Hello?" the voice of Nezu asked.

"Yo, Nezu," Sans replied.

"Ah, good evening Sans, my friend. What have I done to deserve this honor?"

"Did Toshinori call you because of a villain?"

"Yes, indeed he did. With you asking that I suspect you were there when it happened?"

"I didn't see the whole fight though, I just saw the bottles fall, but I didn't go after the villain. Sorry for that, though my priority was the boy, I mean, after what Toshinori said to him, the boy didn't seem that well. Don't worry, I took care of him. Did you send someone to look after the villain?"

"There is nothing to apologize for my friend. What you did was the right thing to do, well, in my opinion at least. I also sent Aizawa and Hizashi. They should find him until tomorrow."

"That was a good choice. I'll help them. It is my fault after all. But there are a few things regarding the information I gathered on that villain. First, he's called 'Sludge-villain', and that not without a reason. He's also a D-rank villain, though that might be a little underestimated. The boy, Izuku Midoriya, said, the villain wanted to take his body as a shield for himself, but he also felt like drowning. Therefore I assumed, when the villain enters someone, he cuts off all way for air supplies. I also asked some crooks in the neighborhood about him. As it seems, he's able to control another humans body and can force the owner to use his/her quirk. And I was also right with my assumption. They said, while he goes into the body of someone, that someone can't breathe, means he dies with an almost 100% chance and that's bad. Not just because someone could die if they're unlucky, but also because of what could happen to Izuku if he finds out that someone died, it was kinda his fault, too. I believe knowing that would break him. Because of that, I have to beg you to withhold that information for now. Nothing should leak out until we can catch the villain and secure any hostages he might've taken." Sans explained every information he gathered on the villain.

"I understand. I'm not sure if it is a good idea to withhold information like those, but you're right. This boy experienced enough for today. I won't make the information official, yet, but if you can't find him until tomorrow, I have to. Find him quick for the sake of the boy and let nobody die tonight."

"I will. That should be all for now. Thanks for your time, Nezu. Have a good night."

"You too, my friend. Goodbye."

"Bye."

Sans ended the phone call thinking '_Shit, we have to find that villain quick. I don't want to know how Izuku will react if he finds out that someone died because he made a mistake. And if I think about it, stupid Toshinori. Can't just say something like that to a civilian. What a hypocrite. After all, he is the one talking every time on TV about how everybody can be a hero if they want and if I remember correctly, back then, he was quirkless, too. Tch, Nana, where are you when we need someone to teach him a lesson because of his actions? Maybe I should call Sora. That senile old man might talk some sense into Toshinori. Or Chiyo. Well, is no good with lingering in the past. I should go now. Tonight's gonna be long and tomorrow won't go better, I can feel it.' _He sent Nezu a picture of the villain, made the lights out and teleported to somewhere in the city.

**~~~Somewhere dark (Isn't it night? Shit)~~~**

**~~~At Some dark warehouse (Seems better...maybe)~~~**

You could see a throne out of stones with one man sitting in it. On the side were two people seen standing, while two other people were kneeling before the throne.

"**So...you want to help me with my cause?**" the old voice of the man in the throne asked.

"Yeah." "Of course." the two voices kneeling before him replied simultaneously. You could hear that one was older than the other.

"**And why is that?**" he asked, though he didn't really care. They were two potential allies and, if it had to be, they were also good cannon-fodder.

"Well, you see, we both have a 'bone' to pick with someone, Heh Heh. Though we also hate All Might, and as we heard of you, we thought, it would be a good choice to combine forces with you. That's all." the older person answered.

"I just want revenge for what that smiling shitbag did to me all those years ago. I heard he was last seen here. That's why I'm here." the younger one explained.

"**Very well. So be it. My apprentice shall take you to the base. But you may have to wait for your revenge. We need to wait for the perfect opportunity to strike. Or else we are doomed to fail. Do you understand?**"

"Yeah, Yeah, whatever. Take your time. I'm leaving for now." the younger one said as he disappeared in the ground.

"Why you little...Come back here you shitty...Argh." one of the people on the side shouted as the younger one disappeared.

"Come down boy." the other kneeling person advised. "I'm sorry for the inappropriate behavior of my friend. He doesn't really like waiting long that much, so please, forgive his impatience. But I have something to do tomorrow, so I shall also take my leave now. I hope to speak to you soon again. Goodnight." He stood up, bowed slightly and went through the door of the warehouse into the cold and dark of the night.

"I don't like these two, sensei." the student said.

"**I don't know, Tomura. They seem like interesting people to play with.**" All for One replied as something like a grin appeared on his destroyed face. "**Kurogiri, I want you to look after him tomorrow. Make sure we don't lose an ally, alright?**" he ordered the mist-man.

"Yes, sensei, of course." he opened a portal and he and Tomura made it back to their base.

"_**You shouldn't trust recruits so easy.**__**"**_ a calm but cruel-sounding voice said out of nowhere.

"**Don't worry. I won't.**"

**~~~Next day 7 am~~~**

* * *

**Report of the search:**

_After searching for almost the whole night neither Present Mic, Sans, I nor the other heroes found any clues about the whereabouts of the sludge-villain. We searched in a ten-kilometer radius in teams of two, but the only clues we found were the empty bottles. It was easy to follow his trail thanks to Hound Dog though it went directly into the sewers. Of course, we were trying to follow it, but Hound Dog lost the trail as soon as we arrived at the first diversion. Although it isn't rational to let a villain go away, it seems we have to wait for tomorrow since then there are more heroes available. Of course, I will continue searching._

'_That's not good. If not even Hound Dog can find him there, we have a problem. Should I make it official? I don't like it, but I have no choice. I'm sorry, Sans and Izuku. I hope we can catch him faster that way. He has to come out at some time. He can't use the same body forever without knowing their daily routine or family and friends. I hope someone will see him. That way, we should catch him faster.' _Nezu thought as he reads Aizawa's report in the morning.

* * *

_The morning of everyone else was uneventful and normal like always. Izuku and his mother ate breakfast. He made himself ready for school after that. Sans was taking a break in a bar/restaurant eating, while Aizawa was still searching for the villain, though he was an underground hero, normally working under the dark of the night. Nezu successfully made contact with a local news-agency to make the information about the Sludge-villain official and Toshinori was still asleep._

* * *

_The day went on as usual. More heroes were put on the case, but the sludge-villain was a very tricky villain, using other humans as vessels for himself as not to be seen. At noon, Toshinori woke up and got to work sometime later. Aizawa went home to sleep a bit, thanks to Hizashi. At 3 pm, while Toshinori was done with his time without finding the villain anywhere, Izuku was done with school. At that time, the news-agency Nezu contacted had uploaded the news about the missing villain._

**~~~With Izuku~~~**

'_Ahhh, finally done for today. And the best thing, Kacchan even left me alone today. Maybe mom will make Katsudon for me.' _as he thought that, Izuku came across a television store, where the news was played. Izuku was always interested in the news because it normally meant that some hero had fought against a villain and they would show the fight at which he could take notes, or in some other cases the news showed a fight that was happening at the moment so he would know where it was and if it was safe to go there to see it. He didn't expect it to be some normal news instead and not a fight.

"**Breaking News**." the television said in bold letters.

"According to the principal of U.A., Nezu, there is a villain on the run. All the information we have for now is, that the heroes couldn't catch him until now although he is on the run since yesterday. It appears he has a quirk that lets him use other humans as disguises so he could be anywhere and as anyone. He can also use the persons quirk against their will. We don't know exactly what happens to the people he used. The principal was pretty vague about that information. All citizens are called upon to report anything unusual to the police or any nearby hero agency. When you see him, stay away and call for help. I repeat, stay away and call for help. He may act rash and nervous around heroes, but with the right body and quirk, he can be really dangerous. Here is a picture of how he looks."

Izuku was shocked. If not even the heroes could catch him, it had to be a smart villain. And with that kind of quirk a very dangerous one, too. But what shocked him the most was how the villain looked. It was the same villain that tried to use him as a body shield.

_'N-No that ca-can't be. How is that possible? All Might caught him yesterday. How did he escape? Wait, don't tell me...Oh no.' _Izuku remembered how he clung at All Might's legs._ 'The bottles must have fallen out then. That means...Oh no no no, that's my fault. I'm so stupid. Wait. If that villain is out there, using someone's body to hide, what happened to that person? I felt like dying after only a short amount of time. Does that mean,' _he started to shake,_ 'Does that mean someone's dead? No no, that can't be, right? Nobody's dead because of me, right? I'm not a failure. I'm not a failure. He's just hiding without using someone else. Please, let it be this way, please.'_

Izuku wasn't just shaking now anymore. With every second he thought about it, he started to hyperventilate more and more. His eyes radiated pure shock, horror, and fear. He didn't want to believe it, but it seemed very clear to him. Someone maybe died because of his mistake. That was the only possible truth in his eyes. After a few minutes standing there, shaking, Izuku came out of his own mind as an explosion went off not too far away from where he was standing. Izuku didn't want to go, but as it was his fault, he had to make sure he wasn't right with his assumption. On the way, he remembered the reporter saying that they don't know anything about what happened to the people while used, means, either the principal didn't know about that, or he didn't say anything about it so he wouldn't cause mass hysteria.

After a few minutes of running, he arrived at a shocking scene. Everywhere was fire and debris were lying around. The police had secured the scene, but a crowd of people had already gathered around the barrier tape. Not far away, he saw an ambulance with someone in it. Before he could search for the villain, he made his way to the ambulance where he saw a paramedic. As they made eye contact, Izuku asked if everything was alright. The paramedic wasn't allowed to inform a citizen about the condition of a patient, but as he saw the fear in the boy's eyes before him, he gave him a warm smile and said:

"Everything is alright. As it seems this person was used as a vessel to hide from the heroes, but don't worry, he's still alive. It seems he had a quirk that allowed him to breathe without lungs, so he wasn't in danger. You see, no need to worry. If I'm honest, I'm more worried about the other hostage. He seems to have an explosion quirk that's meant to be used for attacking, not for keeping the user alive without breathing. I don't know how long he can keep going. It also seems that the heroes can't help, because the villain is randomly activating the boy's quirk. But I believe they will save him soon. They aren't heroes for nothing, right?"

With that little talk, he wanted to distract the boy from the injured person, but what he didn't know was that it made things even worse for Izuku.

'_An explosion quirk? Doesn't that mean...No, it can't be, why would he even..._' Izuku's fear was getting bigger and bigger. He looked back at the scene and indeed, even if it was for a short time, he saw Katsuki Bakugo's face. Without thinking, his mind switched off and he ran. He ran as fast as he could towards his friend who needed help.

**~~~Meanwhile with All Might~~~**

_'I'm so pathetic. Why now? Why does something like this have to happen after my time ran out? I should've focused entirely on finding that villain and not on defeating some low-level crooks. And now this boy is in danger because of that. Pathetic...I'm...so...pathetic. Didn't I tell that fanboy a hero always risk his life if it means to save someone? And now I'm standing here watching, waiting for someone who can help with that villain, like everyone else. And I...What?_' he thought as he was standing at a lamp. He was surprised to see someone, no, the boy from yesterday running into the danger.

He was able to hear Death Arms shouting something like "Stop. You'll get yourself killed." as he transformed into his buffed-up Form. He was angry. Angry at the villain, who fled, angry at the heroes that couldn't find him in time, angry at the boy whose fault it was in the first place and who was running into the danger without a quirk. But most importantly, he was furious at himself, for blaming others, for losing a villain and for treating a civilian like he was just someone whose hopes and dreams where nothing at all, for not doing as he said himself and for letting someone else do his job. He was angry at everything he did in those two days. But he was also proud. Proud on the boy that was running before his very eyes. The boy that did something, not even he could at that moment, he rushed into danger to save someone without thinking about it, without hesitating. Because of that boy, something in All Might switched. He remembered every time he saved someone, how he handled the villains and the civilians, how he treated the boy and how he was working normally. And he disgusted himself.

As Izuku was running, his mind was almost blank. He wasn't thinking about why it happened or why he ran. The only thought he had was '_How do I save Kacchan?_'. He then remembered what he had written in one of his notebooks about Kamui Woods and threw his backpack at the sludge-villain's eye. The villain was dazed for a bit, allowing Izuku to take Katsuki's hand. He started pulling, but the villain regained his senses faster than planned and tried to punch Izuku away. He didn't even get close to that as All Might leaped into the punch, securing Izuku and Katsuki on the way. He said "**Even though I berated you, I didn't do as I preached. I'm sorry.**"

All Might tried to punch the villain, but before he could render him incapable, the villain was attacked by a white beam of light, which blew him up and scattered his entire body throughout the alley but did not kill him.

"Everything alright?" Sans asked as he jumped down from a Dragon-Head-Like Skeleton, that disappeared immediately.

"What did I miss?" Eraserhead asked after securing Izuku and Katsuki with his capture gear.

_As the fight was over, the press arrived. With that Sans disappeared and All Might and Eraserhead were left alone to deal with them, to Aizawa's chagrin. As a result of his actions, some heroes lectured Izuku about how dangerous these were and how he could've died because of that, while other heroes praised Katsuki for his quirk and that he had gotten through the situation alive. After that, they were free to go home, though All Might and Eraserhead were still busy with the press, although All Might just searched for an opening to vanish and talk to Izuku._

**~~~Back to Izuku~~~**

'_Phew, luckily, nothing happened. I'm just glad that nobody was seriously hurt by that villain, although, where did Sans go? All Might was still busy with the press, too, so I couldn't apologize to both of them. What a shame, well I can always write an e-mail to All Might's agency and Sans is coming to us later so I can apologize to him then. I hope Kacchan isn't to mad about what happened. I really was useless back then. Hopefully, they don't hate me now. Speak of the devil, wasn't he riiiight behiiiinnnd, oh shit, I'm doomed.'_ Izuku thought as he took a look behind him, just to see Katsuki running his way, now screaming "**Dekuuuu. **Come back here you little shit. We have to talk."

With that Izuku stood still and as Katsuki arrived, Izuku said "Hey Kacchan. Sorry, uh, for all that. I -"

"You did nothing to help, so I don't owe you shit, you hear Deku, I owe you nothing." Katsuki interrupted him.

"W-What?" Izuku asked confused. "Of course you don't owe me anything. I didn't do anything to help. I was just in the way for anyone, a hindrance."

"So you finally -" Katsuki started.

"But that isn't important," Izuku stated with his head down, but directly after that looking up, now with his head held high and eyes radiating determination. "I made a mistake and people were hurt because of it. Even a friend was hurt. It wasn't my first mistake and it won't be my last, but I want to improve. I don't care what you think about me or what anybody else thinks about me. There are people out there, believing in me and I don't intend to let them down. Hate me as much as you want, it doesn't matter to me anymore. I'm going to be a hero, with or without your help."

"Tch, whatever, Deku. Just get out of my way. I'm out, bye." Katsuki answered rash on Izuku's statement, turning around and going in the opposite direction of where he lived.

Izuku just shook his head and kept going home, not seeing All Might and Sans standing in the corner, watching him as he left.

**~~~A few minutes earlier~~~**

After talking to the press for a while, All Might finally found an opening and leaped away, leaving Eraserhead alone to deal with them. All Might searched for quite some time as he heard Izuku and Katsuki talking. He stopped, wanting to surprise Izuku after he finished his talk with the other boy. Before that though, he felt a hand on his arm, making him look down to see Sans standing there, smiling as always. With seeing a friend, he deflated not wanting to overuse any more of his already fading power.

"Hello Sans. Thanks for the help back there," he said sarcastically.

"Yeah, sorry, Toshinori. I don't like the press very much and they don't need to know who I am, for now. Though I have a question." his smile became menacing. "What do you want from Izuku?"

"Heh heh." Toshinori sweated slightly. "So you know Young Midoriya, too? What a surprise."

"Yeah, I know his parents. But that didn't answer my question. What do you want from him? You weren't that nice to him yesterday."

"So you know about it?"

"Yeah."

"Well, I want to apologize to him. You're right, I wasn't very nice to him yesterday. I was foolish and selfish. And I was arrogant. In all that time you and my master were away, it seems I lost the knowledge on how to be a proper hero. That being a hero isn't all about punching the teeth out of some bad guys, but also about helping and I did the opposite yesterday. That boy showed that to me today, so I want to apologize and to thank. And I want to ask him to be my successor." Toshinori explained.

"I understand. Though, if I were you, what I certainly am not, I wouldn't rush it like that. I talked to him yesterday after you left him alone on the roof. He has some serious problems with realizing what he can do after being bullied for so long. Maybe a bit of an inferiority complex, I don't know. I'm no psychologist. The point is, he has to think for himself now about his future. He made the first step by talking to his bully. Give him the time he needs. Let him go to U.A. in two years, then ask him. If you want to apologize, though, you can come with me. I want to go to his home anyway." Sans offered.

"Maybe you're right. I still have plenty of time. He needs to train his body for One for All, though. Can we at least do that?"

"That was the plan. I wanted – Wait." Sans took a few sniffs of the air. "Do you smell that?"

"Do I smell what?"

"It smells like...fire? Where...?"

"Here you two are." Eraserhead was pissed beyond anything, but he turned confused as soon as he saw Sans sniffing in the air.

"Shush, Shota. I have to concentrate." Sans said.

...

...

"There it is. We have to go in that direction. Wait, oh no, on this way lies Izuku's home. Shit, I hope it's nothing major. But we have to hurry. Jump on." Sans panicked slightly as another Dragon-Head appeared.

Toshinori and Eraserhead hopped on the head and together they flew in the direction Sans showed them before.

**~~~Back to Izuku (again)~~~**

_Izuku was almost at home as he smelled the fire. Because of that he hurried, worried that it could be the house he lived in. As he arrived, he already saw a large group of people, mostly consisting of residents of the burning house. He was relieved that it wasn't his home, but he was also worried for the residents. After checking on everyone, he was glad to see that all people were out of the building, but as he overheard a conversation between Mitsuki Bakugo, the mother of Katsuki, and a paramedic, his blood froze. Apparently, his mother was still in the building. She was at Mitsuki's just to visit her friend, but as the alarm went on, she was on the toilet. That was at least what Mitsuki thought, but as she looked after her, she was nowhere to be seen, so she took it that Inko was already out there, waiting for her. As time went on, Inko wasn't there, so Mitsuki believed, she was still in the house, somewhere. The problem was, the gas boiler was almost completely on fire, exploding any second. Izuku although didn't hear anything from that, because again, his mind went blank, focused only on finding his mother. Without another thought, he ran into the burning house, not reacting on the worried shouts of the medics, Mitsuki and the residents. He couldn't breathe properly, but he was in the Katsuki's apartment in no time. There he shouted after his mom, hoping to find her that way. As he listened between his shouts and the crackle of the fire, he heard a silent shout. A shout after his name. He was relieved to hear his mom alive and he went to where he had heard the shout coming from, the kitchen. As he arrived there, the only thing he saw, was very much smoke, burning furniture and his mother on the ground with a bleeding leg._

"I-Izuku, i-it is re-really you," Inko said weakly.

"Yeah, mom, it is me. Don't worry, I'll get you out of here." Izuku was scared for his mother's life, but he was determined to bring her to safety. With some effort, he got his mother on his back and he started walking towards the exit, but, he was very slow, he almost didn't move at all. And at this moment, they both realized, they did something wrong in their life. Izuku remembered, what Sans said to him and he hated himself and him for being right about it, Inko on the other hand, regretted that she let herself go after her husband left.

"Izuku." his mother started calmly. "It is alright. You don't have to save me. Let me go and run. Safe yourself, I beg you."

"No, I won't leave you here. I will save you, I promised, right?"

"Oh Izuku, why do you have to be so stubborn? Just let me down already." Inko didn't want to die, but she always would give her life if it meant that her son, her little Izuku would be safe. This was something she owned him as his mother.

Izuku though didn't want to let his mother die in such a way. No, he didn't want her to die at all. She was the most precious person in his whole life, he couldn't lose her. Not after he found a way to be a hero. He took all his power and moved a bit, but as soon as he stepped on a wooden plank, a support beam came crashing down, pushing both of them on the ground, crushing Inko's other leg in the process. She cried out because of the pain and Izuku was at a loss. He didn't know what to do. He wasn't strong enough to push it away from his mom, neither was there someone else to help. Maybe All Might or Sans were already on the way, but it could be minutes until they would arrive, and they didn't have minutes. Although he knew you couldn't, he tried. He tried to push the heavy beam away, but it didn't even move a single centimeter. Both of them were already crying because of the pain, the physical pain, but also the emotional pain. It was very hard to breathe for both of them and Inko knew, if her son would stay with her he would most likely die with her, so did what she could best as a mother, she took his hand and said: "Stop it, Izuku. We both know it's too late. My legs are destroyed and neither you nor I can move me away."

"But - "

"No buts, honey. Please," she started to cry even stronger. "don't make it so difficult for me, okay? I made mistakes I can't take back, but I want to help you on your way. I know you can be a good hero."

"Mom, please." Izuku also was crying very much now, the hope that his mom would survive slightly fading from his eyes.

"Shush now, let me speak, please. I know that you didn't want to take it, but please, as a last wish, take Sans quirk. I know you could make a great hero without, especially with Sans' help, I just want the reassurance that you're safe, that you can protect yourself against any foe without the help of others. Please Izuku, please do that for me, will you?"

"I-I, I will, mom. Just for you, I'm going to take his quirk. But can't we speak about that together, after all of this is over. Please mom," his voice barely a whisper, "don't leave me. I don't want to lose you, I can't lose you. You can't leave me now. Not after everything we learned, everything we did. P-Please, I b-beg you."

"My precious little Izuku. I'm sorry you have to go through this. But -" both could hear the staircases breaking and falling on the ground level. "As it seems, we have no time anymore. Please Izuku, get strong and be another symbol to everyone out there that lived as you lived. I'm sorry I couldn't be the mom I should've been. Goodbye, my lovely son."

With one last effort, she pulled at every ounce of strength she could gather in her body and held her hands high in the air, pointing her palms at Izuku and the window behind him. As she activated her quirk, Izuku was begging that she let him stay with her until help arrives, not realizing that no help will come in time. After being on the ground at one moment, Izuku was now in the air, flying through a window, screaming for his mom.

In the last effort to save her son, Inko discovered a new aspect of her quirk, she couldn't just pull objects to her, but, apparently, she could also push them away.

With one last look at her son, with eyes full of sorrow, sadness and regret, Inko Midoriya closed her eyes, remembering everything she did in her life, regretting every second she didn't believe in her son, thinking as a last wish that she hoped her son would be saved, that he could become a hero like he always wanted to become and that Sans would take good care of him, as she awaited the inevitable explosion of the house and her unavoidable death.

**3.**

**~~~A few minutes prior~~~**

"We're almost there," Sans announced, not having calmed down.

"I wonder what happened," Toshinori said.

"We should be ready for everything," Eraserhead replied while messaging Present Mic to get Midnight and Thirteen to help with the fire, debris and the people.

After flying for a few minutes, the trio arrived at the burning house, already seeing the mass of people standing before it. Luckily, for Eraserhead at least, the press wasn't anywhere near their location, or else it would going to be stressful. As they arrived, Sans landed at Mitsuki's side but kept a distance so as not to startle her.

Sans looked at her and he saw that she was upset about something. "Mitsuki, what happened?" he asked.

"O-Oh, Sans, it's you. The building started burning without reason, so we all fled outside. The reason is still not clear though," she replied.

"There is always a reason. Did you see or hear someone?" Eraserhead asked.

"No, I didn't see-" she tried to reply, but she was cut short by a new voice.

"Maybe I can answer that," the voice said. Sans turned around, and everybody around him could feel the temperature sinking drastically.

"Quick, Shota, restrain him but watch out for his quirk, cause it lets him breathe fire. What do you want here, 'Urlug'?" Sans ordered with a cold gaze that was directed at the new person.

"Don't order me around and don't say my name just like that." Eraserhead hissed while restraining 'Urlug' with his capture weapon and keeping his gaze on him.

"Oye, don't call me by that name, we're under friends here, aren't we? Call me with my real name, Hisashi Midoriya, please. It's a pleasure to see you again, Sans, though I didn't think it would be at my home. Although, I must say I'm hurt that you of all people would accuse me of something. Can't a man just visit his lovely wife and son after not seeing them for a few years," he grinned smugly," or is that, too, forbidden, hero?"

"Cut that crap, Hisashi. You haven't visited them for years, why would you now? Mitsuki?" Sans asked.

"Yes?"

"What color were the flames?"

"I think they were mostly green, why?" she answered.

"Is that proof enough for you, Hisashi. You're the only villain with a fire quirk I know who works with green flames. But that lets me ask, why that house? It's not the one where your family lives." Sans asked.

"Mhm, interesting question, is it not? What if it wasn't me, what if there is someone else with such power? Mhm, what is then? Maybe everything was just a bad coincidence." Hisashi was a little annoyed that his plan to let the heroes look like they were the bad ones wasn't working, but he could also work with that.

"Maybe, but whether or not you're responsible for that chaos, you're still under arrest for your crimes," Sans ordered.

Just as Hisashi tried to reply, a window was breaking, and a voice was screaming.

"MOOOOOOOOOOM." Izuku's voice could be heard by everyone watching.

"Rude," Hisashi replied to that relative calm.

With his concentration on the house, Sans could hear something that he wasn't able to hear before. Gas. He could hear gas spilling out of a leakage in the boiler, which meant that all the gas in the house was soon exploding. Thankfully, the watchers were far enough away, so he didn't have to worry about them, but with what Izuku was screaming, Sans now had a complete picture of the scenario. He also knew that he had to save Izuku and Inko, who was still in the building. In the short amount of time between Izuku's landing and the explosion of the house, Sans was the first and fastest to decide what was the best and fastest way to act. Thanks to his hundreds of years fighting and surviving when he was young, he developed a slow-motion vision that allowed him to see the whole scene a bit slower than everybody else. In that very few seconds, he thought about how to save both of them, though he kept in mind that he didn't have much time left until the gas would explode. Unlucky for him, he didn't have nearly enough time to form a perfect plan, so he tried his best. He teleported at Izuku's side and teleported him to Shota. Then he teleported inside the house, just behind the shattered window. He tried to find Inko, but she was trapped under rubble so he wasn't able to find her at first. As he had found her, she looked relieved, but she also gave him a pleading look. With that look that indicated that he was too late, he understood what he had to do. He had to do something he never wanted to do. He had to abandon a friend, someone he saw as family. He gave her a last reassuring look and teleported back outside at Izuku's side and heavyheartedly he looked at the broken window and sighed, just in time as all the gas in the house burned and exploded what resulted in creating a big shockwave. What not everybody knew was that all that happened in just three seconds, Izuku's saving, Sans arriving inside the house and his exchange with Inko. He was without a doubt an excellent teleporter, but he wasn't nearly fast enough with using levitation so there was no way he could've saved Inko, even if he didn't save Izuku.

Meanwhile, Present Mic, Midnight, and Thirteen were arriving at the scene. They started checking on everyone while clearing the place of all the debris that flew away from the house. Hisashi could've used the distraction he gained from the explosion to escape and he felt that Kurogiri, whom he knew was following him all day, also wanted to go, but he signaled him to stop for a moment because he still wanted to do one more thing.

"Son." Hisashi made Izuku aware of him. "How're you doing?"

"D-Dad?" Izuku replied. "Oh th-thank god, D-Dad you're h-here. W-We have to f-find m-mom." Izuku pleaded full of hope. He tried to go to his father, but Sans stopped him. "Izuku, stop!" Sans ordered. Izuku looked at him questioningly but Sans just shook his head. "Why can't I go to my father, Sans?" he tried again, "Let me go, Sans." and again "Sans, please, let me go to my father." but Sans hold him in place while Izuku's tries became more desperate the more he tried.

"You know, son, it's disappointing that you're still alive," Hisashi said with a look as cold as ice.

That made Izuku stop and his eyes went wide. He looked at his father while he tried to process what he said. Sans shouted something to his father and Eraserhead, too, shouted something, but Izuku couldn't hear it, as he was having an inner debate about what his father could mean with what he said and why he would say something like that, but his confused brain couldn't come up with an answer, until he remembered a small detail he almost had forgotten, wouldn't it be for the green-haired and eyed man standing before him. The green flames of said man that were in the whole building, a detail he didn't took into account because his fear for his mother's life was bigger.

After that realization, his eyes widened even more and he started to tremble with fear, sadness and a hint of anger. His mother was dead, killed in that fire, in the fire his dad started, but it couldn't be. His father couldn't have done it, he knew his father wouldn't, or so he thought at least. "N-No, No, it can't be." Izuku looked at his father, still seeing his cold gaze. "You didn't do it, right dad? You aren't responsible for mom's death, right? You aren't -" Izuku started crying while saying that, but he never stopped looking at his father whose face was devoid of any emotion. Then he looked at Sans, who just looked away with a mournful and excusing face. "N-No, Nonononono, this can't be true." Izuku was still crying, he cried even more than before, and he also started to hyperventilate, though his anger rose and rose.

In the span of a moment, after Izuku thought a bit about it, his anger and sadness were too much, so he tore himself from Sans' grip and ran straight at his father, punching him square in the face. "YOU BASTARD." he screamed at his father's face and hammered at his chest after he took a step back out of surprise. "HOW COULD YOU. SHE DIDN'T DO ANYTHING THaT WouLd'VE EarnEd her Death yo-" his voice grew more silent until he was almost asleep, thanks to Midnight, who noticed the commotion and acted as fast as she could while not using too much of her quirk as it had a wide range. Sans took Izuku away from his father and the last thing Izuku heard before he fell asleep thanks to Midnight's quirk and his exhaustion was "You want to know the reason she had to die. She gave birth to a useless child like you."

After that, Hisashi got back to his carefree and happy self and looked at Sans. "Well, it was fun seeing you again Sans, but I have to go now. There is someone I have to talk to. I hope I will never see you again and Goodbye." Hisashi bid his farewell while signaling Kurogiri to warp him. With a speed, nobody could react to, Kurogiri warped himself and Hisashi back to the bar that was their hideout.

**~~~At the bar~~~**

"Phew, that was interesting," Hisashi said after arriving in the bar.

A monitor could be seen with "sound only" written on it, indicating that All For One was listening.

"What was interesting?" Tomura asked.

"Meh, nothing big, just a little conversation with a few heroes," Hisashi replied.

"It was not nothing. There were at least five pro heroes and it was very close." Kurogiri corrected Hisashi.

"What? Does that mean there was a possibility we could've lost our warp gate?" Tomura was slightly angered.

"Not my problem if "Big-and-Bad" over there makes his best man be my babysitter. But don't piss your pants boy, we're here and we're alive." Hisashi replied casually.

"What did you say?" Tomura was soon to be enraged.

"I said, don't piss your pants, boy."

"You know what I mean. How dare you to disrespect sensei and me like that." Tomura started to scratch at his neck out of rage.

"Listen, boy," Hisashi started, "I don't care that you don't like it. If "Big-and-Bad" doesn't like me calling him that then he's welcome to come and say it to my face, or else I don't intend to stop. And I don't know how I disrespected you. I just said that your warp man is your strongest man, nothing more, nothing less and I don't see a problem with that."

"I WILL KILL YOU!"

Tomura didn't like the tone that man had towards him and his sensei. He didn't like the fact that that man would call his sensei some stupid name and he didn't like it to be called weaker than a fucking underling, even if he was invaluable for killing All Might. '_I'll show that bastard who he's talking to._' Tomura thought while he started running to attack Hisashi.

Tomura tried to grab Hisashi by the neck but he shoved his arm away while kicking him in the right side what made Tomura stumble a few steps to his left. Tomura tried again, but again he was kicked and stumbled a few meters away. After that, Hisashi tried his luck, he ran after Tomura and punched him square in the face, just like his son did with him, but Tomura could avoid Hisashi's next strike as he rolled away. He thought that Hisashi might be confused because of his punch not hitting, so he tried to punch him but the missing punch didn't deter Hisashi at all and he was ready to catch Tomura's punch. Then, without missing a beat, Hisashi head-butted Tomura, stunning him for a bit while he grabbed Tomura's outstretched right arm as well as his left shoulder and turned himself and Tomura once on his axis, after that he threw Tomura on the bar counter who got even angrier because he couldn't land a single good hit.

Meanwhile, All for One was silently listening at the commotion, but he decided to do nothing so as to let Tomura handle things on his own and Kurogiri was watching from the side, awaiting orders from either All For One or Tomura, and an order was something he got just after Tomura crashed into the chairs.

"KILL THAT BASTARD KUROGIRI," Tomura screamed while he tried to suppress the pain he got thanks to Hisashi.

Kurogiri moved very fast in front of Hisashi and he readied his mist, which came through his quirk, to kill Hisashi, but he also readied some green flames in his mouth to counter the mist.

Although they both were ready to kill the other, none of them got the chance as All For One had enough.

"**STOP IT, NOW.**" he demanded while using a bit of his murderous aura he normally used to intimidate his enemies, and they all stopped while being frozen thanks to the aura.

"**There is no need to fight, is there. We're all colleagues here, right? So why don't we act like that? Midoriya Hisashi, you are a brave man for standing up to people who could kill you without breaking a sweat, but never confuse bravery with being foolish, or you will fall very deep. But that's just me and my experience. Care to explain why you encountered some pro heroes and risked the life of an invaluable member for Tomura's plan to kill All Might**?"

"Just had to do something and they interfered." Hisashi didn't really care to explain what he did.

"**And what did you have to do if I'm allowed to ask**?" All For One asked.

Hisashi exhaled, "Just had to kill my wife and son, nothing more," he explained.

"**Did you do it**?"

"Of course, though I was only able to kill my son a bit later, due to him being only on his way home from school. After that, I was caught by heroes. But Warp Man saved me so yeah, nothing too big happened. Can I go to my room now?"

"**Yes, go ahead. Tomura, guide him.**"

After Hisashi and Tomura were gone, All For One started to talk to Kurogiri.

"**Did he say the truth**?" All For One asked Kurogiri, although he already knew the truth.

"Partly, sensei, that was not completely what happened," Kurogiri answered.

"**Could you please go into detail**?"

"Alright. First, he set a house on fire, apparently in that house was his wife who died in the fire. Some heroes arrived and he greeted them. He was caught but he talked a bit with them. Then his son came flying out of a window and Hisashi also talked with him. He didn't kill him though. But, do not worry, the child will be traumatized severely, I don't think he will pose a threat. We shouldn't tell it Tomura though, don't want him to be unnecessarily angry, now would we? " Kurogiri explained.

Then Tomura came back.

"**I understand. He got rid of his family ties to be without connection in this world. Family ties are something so fragile, aren't they, Tomura Shigaraki**?"

"Tch, I don't care. I still don't know why I wasn't allowed to kill that man. He disrespected you and me so he deserved death." Tomura was annoyed at his sensei's interruption though he would never say that out loud. He didn't have a death wish.

"**There was no need for you to kill him and you couldn't, even if you wanted to do so. This man is older than you and more experienced. He also had more time with mastering his quirk than you and he learned other things besides fighting with his quirk, namely fighting hand to hand or with weapons, too. He is smarter than you and in every way better so you never stood a chance. You should learn how to control yourself and you have to learn how to be more responsible with your followers. It wasn't a bad idea to get Kurogiri to help you, but you should never rush into enemies you can't predict. I thought that was something I taught you first. You also shouldn't kill people that are invaluable for our cause and yes, this man is invaluable, namely because he is so strong. He isn't called 'Urlug', or in our language 'Fire-Dragon' because he can lit a campfire. Do you understand your mistake**?"

"Yes, sensei. I'm sorry. This won't happen ever again, I promise."

"**Very well, then I shall leave you to yourself. Goodbye, Tomura Shigaraki.**" All For One bid farewell after explaining Tomura a few things about Hisashi Midoriya.

"Goodbye, sensei."

**~~~Back with the heroes~~~**

* * *

Sans was furious beyond everything. How could that man dare to do and say something like that to Izuku, his own son? And then Inko. He knew that man was ruthless, but he never thought that he would attack and kill his wife and son. If it were a few hundred years earlier, he would've been executed for that. The only thing he could do was helping Izuku.

* * *

Shota Aizawa was also furious above everything. He didn't care if that kid was quirkless, that man had no right to do something like that neither to the boy nor the mother. He promised he would do anything in his power to find that man and put him into prison, though he knew his teaching carrier was in the way. He would also need to find a solution for the boy. From what Sans had told him about the boy, he sounds like a trouble-child, but like one he could come to terms with.

* * *

Toshinori Yagi felt no different, though his hatred was mostly directed at himself._ 'Why had I been able to transform when young Bakugo was in trouble, but now, when young Midoriya and his mother needed me the most, I wasn't able to do anything, I'm such a failure. I'm sorry, Master, young Midoriya, Sans, I failed you all. I hope there will be a way for me sometime in the future to even that out. For now, the only thing I can do is support young Midoriya.'_

* * *

Mitsuki was shocked. Shocked and sad. Her best friend, one of the few people besides her husband who didn't say anything against her personality, was dead now. And all of that because of her husband, whom everyone remembered as kind and caring, especially towards his family. She couldn't completely comprehend the situation, though she knew the heroes couldn't have done anything against it. She was thankful that at least Izuku was safe, but she didn't know what would happen to him now. Maybe she could take him in. Or maybe Sans would do it.

* * *

Nemuri Kayama didn't know about the whole exchange, but she knew she hated that man with every fiber of her body. Someone who kills his wife for such a petty reason should be already in chains and someone who treats his child like that didn't deserve to be alive. Wouldn't it be for her teaching every day, she would use every amount of time she had to search for that man.

Those were the collective thoughts of those who witnessed the exchange.

* * *

"I can't believe he would go that far," Sans said with hatred.

"How do you know him?" Toshinori asked.

"He is the sole purpose of why I'm here. He's actually a villain from America I tried to get arrested for years now, but he always got away. After I tracked him down here in Japan, he vanished off the radar. Can't believe to lose him again after he'd gone so far." Sans answered. "But that's not important right now. We have to get Izuku to a hospital. I guess he has a few burns and scratches and he's completely out of power. Maybe we can get Nezu to send Recovery Girl. I know, she just heals heroes or more likely heroes-in-training, but I owe him that."

"I understand," Toshinori said.

"I'll look at what I can do," Eraserhead suggested.

After that, Midnight, Thirteen and Present Mic left the area to do their own stuff, while Detective Naomasa Tsukauchi, who was also responsible for the 'Urlug' cases in Japan, arrived to search for any evidence that could lead to finding Hisashi. Before he could do anything though, the pro heroes and the detective were surprised to hear whispering and muttering all around the place.

'"_Why would he do that?", "What if his son is the same?", "It can't be, he's quirkless.", "But he is smart, I heard. And he is good at analyzing heroes and quirks, I heard.", "What if he uses that as an excuse to sell information about heroes to villains?", "He can't be walking freely without restriction. He needs medical supervising I say.", "Yeah, I don't want my child anywhere near that monstrosity. I mean, he's quirkless, right? Why is he still out hear and not at a place where he belongs?", "Good question. I'm gonna file a complaint with the police. We should all do that. Then they can't ignore that and they have to do something about him, or at best, against any quirkless person who's still out there."'_

Eraserhead, Sans, and Naomasa just shook their head while Toshinori was speechless with his jaw hanging wide open.

"W-What? Why are they saying all that? He didn't do anything wrong, so why are they all so full of hate and fear?" He asked.

"Well, Toshinori, that is the society you pledged to protect. What they don't understand, they fear. What is not like them, they hate. What they fear and hate, they want it gone. Weren't you the same, with Izuku I mean? You judged him just because he doesn't have a quirk. You destroyed his dream just because he doesn't have a quirk."

"He did what?" Eraserhead asked, but he was ignored.

"You may be the symbol of peace, but you are just as judgmental as all the rest," Sans explained further. Toshinori head his head hanging out of shame for what he had done.

"But I'm no better. I offered him my quirk after I explained to him what he did wrong. He declined. He said that he wants to try it without a quirk, to be a hero I mean. And that makes me really proud of him."

After Sans finished explaining, Naomasa asked Mitsuki about the key to the Midoriya's apartment and although she was still a bit shaken because of the situation, she followed his request. Ordered by Sans, who was kinda a partner of Naomasa in these cases, the burned down house was searched in hope to find the body of Inko. Izuku was driven to a hospital where Recovery Girl gladly took care of his wounds. After Izuku was taken care of, Toshinori, Sans, Eraserhead, Naomasa, and Nezu met at the police station, to talk about the situation and about what will happen to Izuku.

**~~~At the police station – Naomasa's office~~~**

"So, who wants to start?" Naomasa asked the others.

"I'll start with a question. Did you find the corpse of Inko?" Sans started.

"Sadly, no. My men searched were you suggested, but there was nothing in sight." The detective sadly shook his head.

"Shit. Means that Bastard had burned her completely with his flames. Well, okay then, second, what will happen with Izuku?"

"That's the point you won't like. Midoriya-kun was sent to a hospital, but after he was healed by Recovery Girl, I gave the order to drive him to another kind of hospital. A mental hospital." Naomasa explained.

"What? Why?" Toshinori was shocked and surprised.

"He just witnessed the death of his mother trough his father," Naomasa argued.

"Can't he be treated in a normal hospital?" Eraserhead added.

"Normally yes, but... we... got letters. From the citizens that lived in the house, Hisashi Midoriya had burned down. They want him to stay in a mental hospital. Forever." Naomasa sadly answered.

Sans thought for a moment before he said: "I understand, but let's say, I don't know, the doctor in charge allows him to go, could he live with me?"

"Yes, that would be possible." Naomasa agreed.

Nezu had heard enough and the hybrid wanted to give his own two cents to the topic that is Izuku Midoriya, "Well, then it is for sure, Sans, if you can get Midoriya-san out of the hospital, he lives with you. I'll just assume that you will train him, am I right?"

"Yes, that is what I had planned," Sans answered.

"Then I want to help train him. I owe him that." Toshinori added.

"Me, too." Eraserhead wanted to make sure those to idiots wouldn't ruin the kid's education, well, that is at least what he told himself.

"So be it. Should he be ready in time, I want him to enroll at U.A. High School."

"Now we only have to discuss what we do about young Midoriya's father." Toshinori pointed out the last problem for now.

"I already put some officers and pro-heroes on his back, but they had found nothing for now. And we're also searching the guy with the teleport quirk, but we nothing on him, and I mean exactly nothing. No name, no family, nothing. And because of that, my only guess is that those two maybe have help from other villains. But we have yet to confirm that. For now, the only thing we can do is wait and hope for the best."

"Well, whatever you do, I'll visit Izuku and tell him the news. See ya." Sans bid his farewell and teleported away. Of course, he came back to ask Naomasa about the address, but after that, he finally went to visit Izuku, while the rest split up to do their own stuff.

**~~~In front of Izuku's room~~~**

"This is the room. He should be awake by now." Dr. Iyashiro Ishigane, Izuku's doctor said.

"Thanks, Doc," Sans replied.

Sans opened the door and he started to get in, but he hesitated. He was scared, scared about what he would see. Would Izuku be sad, would he be mad, would he accuse him of not saving his mother? He didn't know and he didn't want to know, but he had to talk to him, set things right, so he went in. And what he saw, shocked him. Izuku was awake and he watched outside the window. But he didn't look sad, angry, heck, not even dead. No, he looked determined, way more determined then he looked after Sans told him that he can be a hero if he trains hard enough.

"Listen, kiddo. I'm sorry about what happened there. If I just would've been faster, then-"

"Stop." Izuku intervened. "I'm not doubting that you did what you could. All of you. I want to clear some things out. I've had a whole night to think about what to do now. I know that she's dead, I know that what happened can't be reversed and I know that none of this was your fault, nor All Might's. I don't blame you, any of you. I will always remember this day as the day that I learned the truth about my father, as the day I lost my mother. But I will also remember this day as the day I gained the courage to say, "I'll never let something like this happen ever again. I will be a hero, I will save those who can't save them self and I will train harder than anyone to achieve this." I promised that to my mother and I will always hold that promise with me. I'll take that loss as fuel for my drive so the ambers that started burning inside me will never cease to burn. I will ask you this, Sans. Do you still want to help me achieve that?"

"Yes, Izuku, I'll help you with that as it is something I owe you and your mother." Sans was amazed. This boy who just lost his mother a day ago was burning with determination, something that would come really handy when he has his quirk. Sans admired that boy without any doubt.

"Thanks, Sans. Say, has my mother's body been found?"

"Sorry kiddo, but unfortunately not. It seems the fire burned her completely. We can still hold a funeral for her though if you'd like."

"That would be nice. What now?"

"Well, first, I look at how I can get you out of here. Then you're living with me if you like. I will train you, with friends of course, and you'll go to U.A High I guess. That's at least the plan for now. Want to add something?"

"Nah, seems good. Thanks again, Sans."

"No problem, kiddo. Listen, when we're home, I want to tell you a bit about your father, if that is okay. For now, though, I will go. I think your friend wants to see you. Bye."

"Bye, Sans, and I'm interested in what you have to say about my dad."

**~~~Outside of Izuku's room~~~**

"Speak of the Devil. Katsuki Bakugo himself." Sans said.

"Who are you, how do you know my name and what do you want?" Katsuki snarled.

"Whoa, calm down there Cowboy. Everything in order. The name's Sans. I'm a friend of the Midoriya Family and your parents. I've watched over you and Izuku sometimes when your parents had something to do and I just want to talk to you about something. Does that answer your questions?" Sans explained.

"Partly. What do you want to talk about? And make it quick, I have things to do."

"Let's just say, I want to talk about your little attitude problem. You see after I left from your parents' sight, I still watched over you and I wasn't that happy about what I had seen. Sadly I wasn't allowed to interfere or else I would've put a damper on your personality."

"What does tha-"

"Ah-ah-ah, I'm not done yet," his smile widened, "Listen, and listen carefully. I want you to apologize to Izuku for what you've done to him. I know you were praised much because of your quirk and you couldn't understand why someone who didn't have a quirk would have to help you. But that isn't a reason to torment him for years. I don't care that you think that what you did was to protect him. It was simply just the wrong way. It was bad enough that all the other kids laughed at him and his dream to become a hero, and then his best and only friend did so as well. Did you ever think about how he felt when you put an explosion in his face? But that's not the thing I want to change now, because I can't change what happened already. No, what I want to change is your seeing on how the world works. The first and foremost, accepting help from others doesn't mean you're weak. Admitting that you need help is what makes you strong. Look at what happened out there. You couldn't save yourself when you were captured by that villain. None of the other heroes could help you, right? Or what was back at the fire. What did you do? What did we do? I could save Izuku, but I couldn't save Inko. Does that mean I'm weak? Does that mean All Might is weak because he wasn't there to save her? I don't think so and you shouldn't think so either."

"Why should I care what some useless extra thinks?"

"Because that extra isn't a hero for nothing. I'm a hero for a longer time than you exist and I know what it is to lose everything. That's another thing you should get in control. You're rash. You're always angry. I know you're smart, so why don't you think for one time before you act? Why do you always act out of hatred? That combo isn't something you should have. I had it when I was at your age, too. I was rash, hotheaded and didn't want any help from no one. And what do you think it got me? My mom was killed because I was rash. She was killed because I didn't ask for help. Do you want that? Do you want to lose somebody you're close to or do you want some innocent bystander to get killed just because you're too rash? I guess not. The point is, you have to change some things about you if you really want to be a hero. But, and that's a request, do that also for Izuku. He needs you. But he needs a friend, not someone who's constantly shouting at him for being weak. Please change yourself and help him, because help is something he gonna needs."

"And why is that?" Katsuki calmed down after that talk but he wasn't so sure what to do with that information.

"You see, that's the problem. Izuku wants to be a hero, without a quirk. That was his first plan at least. I decided to help him train for that. But I also offered him my quirk."

"That's bullshit. You can't just give a quirk to someone else."

"Believe it or not, it doesn't matter, he refused. That's not the problem, though. After his mother's death, I believe he will take it, just so he can become even stronger and so he can put his father into prison. And while I can train him in using my quirk, he needs someone who fights with him, who trains together with him. I know you still see him as a friend, I can see it in your eyes, so please, help him, train him and guide him with me together so he can become a great hero. Would you do that, Katsuki?"

"Tch, listen up shit-head. I don't care what you want from me. Whatever I do from here on out, I do it just because I believe you that he gets your quirk and that he maybe can become a decent hero with that, nothing more, so don't get your fucking hopes up cause I don't intend to play nice with him, understood? Now leave me alone so I can talk to the nerd." Katsuki went to Izuku's door without noticing that Sans whispered something in his direction.

"_You didn't deny it. That's at least some step in the right direction."_

**~~~Back inside Izuku's room~~~**

"Yo, nerd, what's up?" Katsuki greeted.

"Hey, Kacchan. Just lying around a bit, and you?"

"I'm fine. Listen, I know you heard what we were talking about, but don't think I would apologize to you, cause that would mean I'm sorry. If I'm honest though, I don't exactly know completely what I'm supposed to think."

"It's alright. Well, you're here, right. What now?"

"I guess I have to help you now, or else that friend of yours will haunt me in my dreams, I know that. Doesn't mean I like it. Although, that means I can kick your ass without getting in trouble because of it, that's at least a bit appealing. Whatever, just wanted to say sorry that you had to lose your mom. She was a nice woman. Oh, and the old hag can't visit today. She's still shocked because of yesterday, so maybe she will come tomorrow? I don't know. That was everything, for now, I guess. I should go for now, don't want to stay around for too long, I don't want to lose my nerves because of your crying, nerd, so see ya sometime again, alright?" Katsuki bid his farewell.

"See ya Kacchan and greet your parents for me, please?

Katsuki nodded and went out of the room, just as Izuku's roommate came back from a mental examination.

**Hope you liked it. You can review, fav and follow if you like. I'll see you next time. Bye.**


End file.
